Last One Standing
by ObsidianWing
Summary: The everyday lives of the three teens Near, Matt, and Mello will turn into one real life horror flick. And who can save them? Who else but Matt! ... No, really! (Takes place in-between my other stories New Family Bonds New Family Ties)


_**A/N: Something I came up with a while ago but never posted until now. I always did like the horror movie genre... when done right. Warning though, this will be a shorter story than my other ones since I plan to make the chapters a bit longer than my usual.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcomed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_

* * *

 **(Matt P.O.V)**

"I will never understand your fascination with scary movies, Matt." The blonde said in a bored tone. "They all end the same way, everyone dies but the main character. On the rare occasion does the killer survive to see another day."

I stuffed a handful of popcorn in my mouth, ignoring Mello's words. "Come on, Mels, they're always entertaining! And they don't _all_ end the same way. Scream was a good series because there was always someone different, and a few of them killed for the same reasons."

"But the killer genre is so overplayed." He reasoned. "I mean, how is it fun to watch people kill each other mercilessly like that?"

I rolled my eyes and paused the movie. Sadly, it was on a good part too so the scene wouldn't be as effective when I hit play again.

"It's not about the killing, it's about who gets killed!" I explained. "For example, the slutty chick is usually first, then comes the brawny douchebag, the older guy – usually a teacher or a parent – then the best friends, and lastly it's usually the virgin. That, or the virgin doesn't die at all because virgins have saved themselves for god or the day they married, making them wholesome, or pure in the eyes of the lord."

He blinked. "And again, why is this exciting to you?"

"Because, it makes you wonder whether or not you'd die sooner or later. Are you the bitchy friend, the slut, the brawny douche, or even if you'd survive at all. Killers in movies know who they want to kill next, so you're on a list… but where on the list."

Once again, the blonde blinked at me. "You are a special case. You know that, right?"

Just as I was about to fight back, a familiar voice stopped my thoughts.

"Alright you two," came Light's voice, "I leave you in charge of looking after Near while we're out. I want him in bed by nine, and the two of you before eleven. Ryuzaki and I will be out until morning, but call us if anything goes wrong."

L then stepped in. "Don't let anything go wrong. That's all I'm going to say."

Mello scoffed at them. "I still don't know why you wanted me to babysit them. Near's only eleven, and Matt's already potty trained so…"

A thwack to the head from my pillow was enough to shut him up. "They want _us_ to babysit _Near_ and I'll have you know I haven't wet the bed once in my life!"

"What about that Halloween when I scared you so bad you 'sweated' between your legs?" He countered.

"Shut up!" I retorted, looking away from him angrily. I sometimes didn't know why I liked him so much when all he did was mock me.

Then again, nice hair, nice skin, nice butt…

…I could forgive him.

I heard Light sigh. "Near may be eleven, but he's still too young to be alone for a full night. Matt, you're in charge of making sure everything goes alright, and Mello I leave you in charge of everything else."

"Why him?!" I asked, a little annoyed that the blonde was always put in charge of something above me.

"Because he's a year older." L reasoned.

The blonde merely smiled. "And more mature."

I stuck out my tongue at him, only proving his point.

Once again, Light sighed heavily. "Matt, you're only fifteen and last time we left you in charge you nearly burnt L's house to the ground."

"Hey! Mac and Cheese is harder to make than you think!"

Mello's eyes rolled. "Yeah, if you're a special case." He reminded.

Light continued. "And Mello has proven time and again that he's more than capable of babysitting Near. Like when we had to rush out to the police station and the chocoholic made sure you and your younger brother went to bed on time."

"We're only brothers on paper." Mello reminded. "But yes, I am quite perfect for the job. That's why I'm one of L's successors."

I scoffed. "Yeah, now. It took you a full year to get your grades back up, and you're still not allowed to know about their missions, oh great slayer of Beyond Birthday."

"Hey! I realized my mistake! That makes me more grown up than you, considering you still sleep with a night-light!"

"It's a glow in the dark action figure, you egg! And it's a one of a kind!"

"So you still play with dolls? Cute." He suggested.

"ACTION FIGURES!" I screamed, hitting him with the pillow again.

This led to a full on wrestling match between me and him and more than once did the blonde bite and pull hair. That was fine though, since I was scratching and digging my nails into his skin.

L grumbled before separating us. "No fighting, please. The point is, Mello's in charge of you two, Matt stays away from the stove, and make sure Near doesn't get hurt."

"And no scary movies before bed." Light added. "We don't need a recap of when Matt thought Roger was an alien ready to abduct him."

"He broke into the house!" I reasoned, still convinced it was a conspiracy against me.

"He was given a key so he could check up on you three." L explained yet again. "Now quit fighting us so we may leave. I haven't had Light to myself in two years thanks to you three, and I'd rather get this night started."

I grumbled, but complied anyway. I knew L and Light needed alone time, but dammit if I was never being heard around this family. Then again… with all the crap I've pulled in the past year, no wonder L and Light didn't trust me.

* * *

 **(Mello P.O.V)**

I got up from the couch to hug the two goodbye before letting them go and making my way to the kitchen.

I loved being put in charge of Matt and Near, not only because it meant Light and L were trustful of me, but because it meant that no matter what I was always in the right. If something went right, I was immediately praised for things being perfect. After the Beyond incident, I was looking to get any sort of praise from the two, even if it meant babysitting.

Now, Matt was old enough to be alone, no question, but since he was always getting into trouble lately it was no surprise that he needed to be watched nowadays. What with breaking L's flat-screen, Light's watch, and experimenting on one of Near's electronic toys, he wasn't getting the best recognition in this family right now.

The moment I heard the door shut, Matt came storming in and sat at the kitchen island. "Tell me this, Mello, how is it that someone who causes more havoc at the Wammy house is suddenly the favourite amongst L and his company?"

"Because I don't break things and immediately blame it on ghosts." I reminded him. "Or are you forgetting about Near's teddy bear that you ripped apart for the stuffing inside."

"I haven't!" Came the familiar voice of a certain albino.

The soon-to-be twelve year old sat beside me at the island and glared at Matt. "You owe me big time!"

"That was last month!" He tried to reason. "Besides, you have hundreds of toys!"

"That was a collector's item!" The albino exclaimed. "And was worth more than your stupid nightlight!"

"ACTION FIGURE!"

I growled to myself, wishing for Light and L to come back. As much as I liked the praise, the company was just annoying.

I picked up the phone and tossed it to Matt. "Here, call the pizza guy and order up some food."

"Why me?" The red head asked incredulously. "You're in charge, so why not you?"

"Because I hate making orders, and I feel like being lazy today." I explained, hopping out of my chair to slowly make my way to his side, curling my hands around his waist. "Besides, I like hearing your voice, Mattie. It makes me all… warm and tingly inside."

I could see Near roll his eyes, but Matt happily relaxed into my touch.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Fine." He caved. "One cheese, one pepperoni?"

I kissed his cheek happily. "Thank you Matt!"

* * *

 **(Matt P.O.V)**

I looked back to watch the blonde saunter away victoriously, revelling in the sight of his hips swaying a bit.

When I looked back to Near I saw the albino looking at me unimpressed.

"You are a sucker for anything that makes your blood rush down south."

I flipped the phone open and made to dial for the pizza. "Can you really blame me?"

A blink from him was all I got before he jumped down from his seat to join the blonde in the living room. On the way muttering something about me being a sucker once more.

Maybe I was a sucker for the blonde chocoholic, but dammit if he didn't know how to make me his bitch. That wasn't exactly _my_ fault… was it?

…

Oh well.

* * *

 **(L P.O.V)**

"I understand." I spoke clearly, hiding my annoyance. "Forward the files to me and I will call back with my deductions."

I hung up the phone and growled. "We'll have to take a rain check on that dinner, Light. Scotland yard wants me to look into a case right away."

He shrugged at the news. "Fine by me. At least the kids won't be in the way. What's this about though?"

"Something to do with a break in or something. The officer wouldn't say anything more about what was going on, but he sounded worried. I don't want to put this off for another day if even the yard is too frightened about this. It could be serious."

"Then let's get to Wammys and see what we can dig up. Who knows, we might be able to save some of the night and end it… properly." He suggested.

I grumbled once more. "Don't tease me, Light. We both know this could take a while."

"Two heads are better than one."

"Five would be better than that, but I don't want those brats showing me up."

Light crossed his arms. "You love them, I know you do."

"Like a blister, Light-kun."

His infamous eye roll was his only response.


End file.
